Field
Embodiments relate to the field of dental care, and, in particular, to methods, compositions, and products for maintaining and prolonging the effects of teeth whitening as well as for maintaining and prolonging the effects of clean naturally white teeth by preventing staining of teeth via a temporary stain repellent.
Description of the Related Art
The benefits of clean white teeth are now recognized by most of the public. People with white teeth are going to great lengths to maintain the white appearance of their teeth while others are spending a considerable amount of money to whiten their teeth, a procedure done by a dentist or hygienist or by applying teeth whitening materials that are sold in the retail market today. With the development of new technologies, various teeth whitening products and procedures are widely available to whiten stained teeth. However, immediately after using such whitening products and procedures, teeth become dehydrated, more porous, and therefore more prone to staining. Susceptibility to staining of teeth can last for several days, or weeks in some cases, after whitening. Accordingly, dental professionals and/or instructions on teeth whitening products generally advise patients and users to abstain from consuming pigmented food and drinks in general and particularly after whitening. Common acidic foods and beverages such as wine, yogurt, and orange juice can also temporarily demineralize or etch the surface of the enamel, thereby also making teeth more susceptible to staining.